


Party Crashers

by InfaWrit10



Series: Sockathan Week (Week 4 Prompts) [4]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College freshmen Jonathan Combs and Sock Sowachowski bounce from party to party in an unconscious effort to strengthen the bond of their questionable relationship.</p><p>Day 4 Prompt~ Favorite Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen people taking this prompt as "implement the characters in a scenario relating to your favorite song". I took it in a different direction and thought, "well, what would Sock and Jon's favorite songs be? Or their 'song' as a couple?" This is the result of that different direction, enjoy!
> 
> (Don't ask me why I picked the songs I picked, I honestly couldn't tell you, other than that they were relatable to Sock and Jon's relationship.)

They had a routine. The two roommates would scavenge for details throughout the week, eavesdropping on gossiping sorority girls and very talkative frat boys. By week end, they’d have a general schedule. They’d have the times at which each party began and ended, where they were, and Jonathan’s truck to take them anywhere. Many different sorority and fraternity houses littered their targeted area, a few-mile radius around the actual campus. They’d never plan anything too much though, it made things less interesting.

These roommates were Sock and Jonathan, two boys whose lives were seemingly intertwined for the past few months. The boys always seemed to find each other, bumping into each other in hallways, being paired up for nearly every assignment (if you don't count the one where Sock had been paired with the Leonardo DiCaprio of the university. Seriously, that boy is hot). They’d even met each other before the college freshmen even set foot on the campus. Jonathan was a part-time cashier at a CVS and Sock immediately flubbed a five-word sentence when he saw him. He had asked him out a few weeks later. He’d gotten rejected, but Jonathan hadn't ever stopped thinking about the boy in the strange hat.

It had been Sock’s idea. He and Jonathan had been bored one night when Sock remembered that Sabrina Malconm’s party was that night. Sock had very nearly avoided dragging Jonathan out with him by saying that simply crashing it would be fun, that they wouldn't have to draw attention to themselves at all. They’d had a good time, to say the least. Jonathan had gotten a little tipsy and even asked a (very sober) Sock out. Needless to say, the two found out that night that crashing parties was a fun pastime. So they began to make a habit of it. 

That takes the story to the present. Sock sat in the comfortable designated spot of the passenger seat while Jonathan drove. “Jess’s place, right?” he asked fuzzy on the directions, yet unwilling to really follow any. Jonathan still hated the idea of going to parties, but he knew that when he got there, Sock’d make sure he had a good time.

“The sorority she’s in? Yeah, I think so...” Sock confirmed, “It's one of them, at least, I know that much.”

Jonathan nodded, stepping lightly on the gas.

////

“This is my kinda party!” Sock announced, finding Melanie Martinez’s ‘Pity Party’ beginning to play as soon as they stepped into the house.

“You like this song?” Jonathan asked, not surprised that Sock liked this pop-y sound in music. He was a little surprised that Sock apparently knew all the words, he normally didn't, when they got to the dance floor.

During a quiet part of the song, Sock explained that this song was one of his favorites. Jonathan couldn't hear the lyrics, so he didn't hear anything that really made it worthy of that. Whatever, it was Sock’s choice, not his. Jonathan questioned if he and Sock really were a good fit.

Jonathan was about to exit the floor when the next song came on. It sounded like the same pop-y obnoxious sound, but Sock got excited and said that he should stay. He reluctantly did, but Sock made him feel included, taking his hands and getting close most of the time.

Sock saw that Jonathan was having doubts about staying at this party, he could see it in the bored expression he had on. After all, this was the third party they’d crashed that night. Sock frowned, and tried to come up with a—he had an idea. It was risky, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“I’ll be right back,” Sock said before being absorbed in the crowd. For a brief moment, Jonathan worried he’d be crushed, calling out for Jonathan to help his small frame trapped under clusters of sweaty bodies... Maybe he and Sock were a good match if he worried about him this much? He was new to the whole romance thing, as was Sock, and really wondered if it was a good idea to have asked him. This was part of the reason why they hadn't kissed yet, Sock being willing and Jonathan always throwing up red flags. The unsureness of it all made him uneasy.

“Scream! Shout! We are the fallen angels!”

Jonathan shook his head, his eyes bulging. He knew this song. As a matter of fact, he actually really liked this song.

He saw Sock come back, grinning.

He grabbed Jonathan’s hand, beginning to mouth the words to a freaking Black Veil Brides song. Jonathan was absolutely dumbfounded. A tiny smile curled up the corner of his mouth that looked like a stray thread on a hung jaw. It took him a few seconds to really grasp the situation, process anything. He barely even paid attention to Sock dancing in front of him, hand in his own. He just numbly went along with what Sock was doing. Feeling his chest constrict when Sock got up close to his face on ‘to those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow’, he smiled a little more.

The first lyric-less part in the song came up, and Jonathan couldn't resist the urge to ask, “Wait a minute, you know this song?!” His voice went a bit high towards the end of the question, even for an inflection, caked with disbelief. The boy who listened to crappy pop music listened to Black Veil Brides. That wouldn't sink into Jonathan for a good while.

“I was the one who requested it! It’s my favorite, if you can believe it!” Sock responded over the severely loud music.

“No way!”

“I had an emo phase in high school!”

Jonathan began to laugh, picturing Sock wearing anything colorless was actually pretty amusing.

“Don’t ask!” Sock warned through chuckles, shaking his head.

Jonathan was a bit more active for the rest of the song, spinning Sock, and going along with what Sock made him do. Jonathan was more rhythmically challenged than Sock, so that was probably the safer option, Sock only did things that Jon could actually do when they danced together.

Towards the end of the song, both boys couldn't resist the urge to shout the last few lines of the song. The music was so loud that nobody cared if they did, but the two really couldn't care less about the people around them. They should have, though, because the request from Sock caused a chain reaction of people requesting more alternative songs instead of what Jonathan called ‘pop shit on the radio’.

“Why didn't you tell me that you listen to this type of music?” Jonathan asked while the DJ changed songs.

“I thought you would hate me…”

“Hell no! This actually makes you more attractive, honestly.” A little embarrassed that he’d said that, Jonathan’s smile dropped just as his eyes hit the floor.

Sock laughed, taking Jonathan’s hand to give it a quick kiss, saying that he approved of the previous statement without saying a word. They faded into the fast-paced tempo of Rebel Love Song.

“Did you request this?” Jonathan questioned, wondering if Sock had spammed the DJ or something.

“Not me! It had to have been somebody else!”

Neither really cared, both finding reinvigorated energy in the new song. Sock bounced around more, his movements brisk to match the song. Jonathan really tried to catch up, but it was more disoriented fun than anything else, as most of the parties they went to were.

Sock grabbed Jonathan’s hoodie on ‘no not this time’ with a look in his eye that could get anyone intrigued. His eyes were mischievous in a dangerous way, smirk playing on his face under their light. Everything went slowly in Jonathan’s mind, even though he clearly saw everything move at its normal pace. He felt his breath catch. He suddenly felt so little, but it felt like so much, it felt… human. Gritty, unmeasurable human desire burning a hole in him that started from the small flame of a match.

“Jonathan?” Sock snapped his fingers in front of Jonathan’s face, the boy had spaced out.

Jonathan felt as if he’d woken up. He had been dating this boy for months, and for what? For the hell of it? No. He was lucky to have this boy; this silly, wonderful, funny, boy was his. And what did he act like he have up until this point? Nothing. Like he always had. This was different. He had something. Sock was his. Sock looked at him like he meant the world to him, and yet he had doubts on if this was what he wanted? He was tired of the unsure, tired of giving Sock little-to-no chances, tired of not being the person his boyfriend deserved.

It was a lot farther along in the song than he would have thought, if he had thought at all about it. That’s why he didn't kiss Sock at the climax of the song like a normal person. He stepped back quickly.

Sock stepped back, shrugged, and came back for more. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s neck this time, not caring how long the song went on for behind them.

The song ended shortly after and Sock spied a guy looking at them in a not-so-friendly way. “You wanna head out?” he suggested, nodding over his shoulder at the guy.

Jonathan caught the hint, nodding.

Sock lead Jonathan to the door, arm proudly draped around Jonathan’s shoulder.

Jonathan felt the need to reciprocate, encircling an arm around Sock’s waist.

As soon as he did it, “Gay.”

“What?” Jonathan asked, wondering if Sock just said what he thought he just said.

“If you have an arm around someone, fine. It could be taken as ‘okay, they’re close’. But if you have an arm around someone’s waist? That’s not negotiable, you’re dating. And we are both the same gender, so what you’re doing is gay.”

“You had your arm around me first, though.”

“Doesn't matter. It’s still gay.”

Jonathan got the premise, but he honestly didn't care. Sock was trying to make him feel weird, judging by the expression wore. He took his arm away, stopped only by a hand on his wrist to put it back in it’s place around the waistband of a skirt.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing, just making you aware. Of things… We’re in a public place. And you don't like PDA…” Sock’s speech was very choppy, his attempt at making Jonathan feel uncomfortable backfiring. He shut up, stopping speech entirely when familiar lips caught his red cheek. Sock stopped walking, stumbling when Jonathan didn't stop for him. Jonathan eyed him up and down,

“Let’s get home before you kill yourself, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> I first heard the song that they first kiss to literally last night, haha. I thought it was perfect though, so I made it Rebel Love Song instead of Fallen Angels, which was my original plan. I've also had the headcanon that Sock secretly listens to some semi-hardcore music and had an emo phase in high school for awhile. Also, I want it on record that I actually like Melanie Martinez, I just had to shit on her music for the sake of the fic.


End file.
